Raine Storm
by KoriCarrigan
Summary: SEQUAL TO A Very Fishy Story. When Raine Manson, Sams lost Twin, returns, and with Danny and Sam dating, what new troubles may arise? better than it sounds. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP :)
1. Raine Manson

**Heyy… this is a sequal to a very fishy story. READ THAT FIRST**

**Chapter 1**

`" yes Sam… I am your Twin sister!"

Sam just stared at her. Then she did something they thought they would never see the goth do, she hugged her. She then squealed in happiness. The boys looked confused.

"ugh… explain?" tucker asked, Danny nodding in agreement. Raine started.

" well, our parents had us, me after sam, and then at about the age of one my parents decided that two was too much right then and sent me to live with Aunt Granger.(a/n: HARRY POTTA FAN!) Anyway, they told me I will know when to come home, and I had a strange feeling so I decided, why not now?" raine said, letting go of her sister. Sam laughed.

"oh, good thing that wasn't me in all of those pictures that mom had with a blonde girl in them. She looked sad in those pink dresses." Sam said, almost busting a gut. Raine nudged her.

"hey, it was all moms fault." So anyway, hows life been?" raine said, changing the subject. Danny noticed that sudden change.

"hey, how bout you explain your powers." Danny said. Raine turned around to look at him.

"after me its your turn, ghost boy." She said, smirking. The boy went pale until Sam kissed his cheek. He put an arm around her.

"boyfriend, eh?" she asked. They nodded and she congratulated them.

"anyway, when I was around six, my aunt told me that I was going to get powers. Apparently, they used me as a test subject and then I got powers like a ghost. Then, when I was about 14, I was on a boat when it died, and I was alone, so I had to take cover since it was starting to storm. Then I went into this cave and the water started to bubble and now I am a-" Sam interrupted her.

"mermaid." Raine looked surprised.

"wait, how do you know?" they explained EVERYTHING TO HER, even about Danny being a ghost. Then, they went to sam's after the enrolled her into Casper high. She was to start on Monday.


	2. School Day Terror

Heyy… I am back… and I am trying to increase the length soo…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, but I do own Raine. **

**Chapter 2**

Raine woke up to something she hasn't seen in ages, her room. Her room was a dark purple color, which matched her violet rugs. She went over to her black vanity, and brushed her pretty hair. She could see her old book shelf from her mirror. She can remember how happy her parents sounded on the phone when she told them that she was back. She was sad that she wouldn't get to see them for a couple more months. She laughed at herself as she saw all of her old stuffed animals that she loved long ago. But that was then and this is now. She doesn't play with them now. She had gotten rid of all of her baby clothes from her walk in closet and replaced them with cool clothing that she and Sam bought. It was an endless supply, a sea of blue, black and silver. Her exploration was interrupted by someone knocking on her door and shouting.

" come on, Raine! We're gonna be late to school! Its your first day of Casper high!" Sam said, then turning and walking away. All that you could hear now was a faint thump and soon that faded completely. She put on her black shirt that says " im a flirt" and dark skinny jeans with black boots and headed downstairs. She saw her sister eating cereal with soy milk.

"a vegetarian, I see." Raine said. Sam smiled.

" Yeah, Ultra recyclo to be exact." Sam stated. Raine sat down next to her, taking the _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ and the soy milk. Sam laughed.

" we really are alike, aren't we?" she asked. Raine nodded and laughed along. A little while later, they were out of the house and met up with Danny and Tucker and were on their way to Casper high.

" hey, guys." Sam and Raine said at the same time. It caused them to laugh. The boys looked confused.

"what's so Funny?" Tucker asked, while Danny wrapped an arm around Sam, her kissing his cheek. It made Tucker gag.

"ewww.. " tucker stated, going a bit ahead to catch up to Raine, who was walking a little faster. They started to talk.

"Hey. So, are you excited about your first day at Casper?" Tucker said, giving her a smile. She turned to Face him, her hair blowing back by the wind.

"I guess, it is cool, I think. " Tucker laughed and soon was joined by Raine. The laughter soon stopped, and it turned out that they were standing before Casper high. They walk into the school. Wolf whistles and Stares were sent to Raine, love on all of the guys faces and Hate on the girls Faces. She ignored them the best that she can, but that became hard as when she shut her locker, Dash Baxter was leaning against the locker next to her.

"hey, im Dash. The quarter back of the football team, the most popular guy in school." Dash said smoothly.

Raine sighed. " More like biggest pervert." Muttered Raine, no one to hear other than Danny and Sam, who where standing behind her and were laughing from that comment. Dash continued.

"I believe I don't know you, sweetheart."

"1, my Name is RAINE, not sweetheart, and 2, I don't date stuck up jerks." She said, trying to walk away. He gets in front of her.

"you must not of heard me correctly. Im popular and I never get rejected."

"Then consider this the first." She stated, then went for a second attempt to walk away. This time, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her to me with much struggle from the goth.

" I do NOT get rejected!" he said. Before he could do anything, Danny grabbed Raine by the waist and pulled her away. He went in front of her Protectively. Sam stood next to her sister, who was glaring Daggers and looked like she was about to Maul him, so Sam held her back until she calmed down.

"Don't mess with her." Danny said, getting in dash's Face. Then the Bell was heard. Dash glared at the three and went to a seprate homeroom. The three ran to there homeroom, which was shared with tucker and made it a few seconds before the bell. Danny and Sam took their seats and Raine went up to their homeroom teacher, Mr. Lancer.

" My name is Raine Sophia Manson, and I'm new at this school. I was told this is my homeroom." She said, giving him a paper. He nodded a few times as he read it.

"you are correct. Let's go introduce you to the rest of the class." He said, turning back to the class.

"Class, This is Raine Manson and she is new to this school. Treat her with respect. Go sit in that empty seat by Sam." He said, and she nodded and went to her seat. The room was filled with whispers like "that's Manson's sister?" and "she is too hot to be a Manson.". She ignored all of the whispers, even if they were rude, and started doing work as it began 1st period, which was English . Not long after, she received a note coming from her left. When she looked up, she saw a gorgous guy. He had dirty blond hair, with blond highlights. His hair was pretty shaggy, and sometimes got into his eyes. He was as tall as Danny, and had beautiful blue eyes. His light skinned face was graced with a smile that sent chills down her spine. She was shocked. She decided to return a smile and read the note.

**Don't listen to the whispers. They do that to every new kid. I went threw that last year.**

She smiled, and wrote back to him.

**Thanks. By the way, my name is Raine. **

He took the note, and she looked away and started on her work again. By the time she was finished,(she was a fast worker) she had a folded up note on her desk. She looked over at the boy, smiling a big smile, and opened the note.

**My name is Xavier Wyatt. Pleasure to meet you.**

She wrote back.

**Same. Nice to have a friend other than my sister and her friend and her boyfriend.**

She sent the paper back to Xavier, and watched him open it and smile. The note came flying back to her.

Yeah, I don't have many friends, the populars and jocks pretend to be my friend since I am a football player but I just don't fit in. I'm different, you know what I mean?

_More than you know. _She thought as she wrote down a reply. She WAS different. She was a mermaid, had special powers, and just came out of no where and into the life of her sister. That is like the definition of different.

Definitely.

The note found its way back to her.

Anyway, what classes do you have, and maybe would you like to sit together?

She wrote her reply down and attached her schedule.

Here is my schedule and yeah, you can sit with me and my sister.

He wrote down some stuff after reading over her schedule.

We have all of the same classes. And yeah, I cant wait. Ill meet you by your locker after this class.

Before she could write anything else down, class was over, and the bell rang through out the school. Raine raced to her locker, got all of her things for math and shut her locker, revealing the one and only Xavier.

"hey." He said, giving her a million dollar smile. She smiled as well. his voice was deep yet soft. She replied after thinking over everything she should not say, and finally came up with something.

" Hey, lets go so we aren't late." They talked and went through math and social studies. It was now lunch. She and Xavier had grabbed their lunches, Raine a salad and Xavier a hoagie, and headed to the table with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Tucker was chowing down on the triple meat mystery meat special they had for lunch and Danny and Sam were in an engaged conversation, most likely flirting. They all stopped when they saw her coming.

"hey Raine, who's your friend?" Sam asked, eating a bit of her salad." Guys, this is Xavier, my new friend. Xavier, this is Sam, my sister, Danny, her boyfriend, and Tucker, their other friend. Can we sit with you guys?" The others nodded, and the two sat together. They kept on taking secret glances at each other, and the other three noticed that.

"so, sam, how's class been?" Danny said, starting a conversation with sam, and leaving the others out of it.

" so, wanna hang out after school or something? Here, heres my number." They exchanged numbers, and Raine was blushing like crazy. They kept on talking, sometimes flirting with each other, but the other didn't catch on. They kept on doing this until someone interrupted them.

"so, another Manson. Are there anymore freaks in the Family?" a hispanic voice said. Raine looked up to a smirking Paulina. Raine rolled her eyes and replied.

" wow, I see the shallow witch has arrived. Heard all about you, how you go through guys like clothes." She turned around, looking at a surprised yet amused Xavier.

" well, apparently from what I hear, your just a little girl who even your parents didn't want you." Raine got very mad at that, and Stood up and got into her face. Sam was trying to get her to sit back down. Xavier was talking Danny into not getting involved inless it got physical. But he himself wanted to stop it.

" you don't know anything about me, So don't try being the snob you are by saying crap that isn't even true!" Raine yelled, getting the attention from the entire lunch room, making it go silent.

"so, your saying your parents didn't send you away, or were you just on Vacation for an entire month?" Paulina threw back. Raine had tears, threatening to escape her eyes, but she refused to lose this battle.

" maybe I may have been gone for a while, but at least I don't go around making out with every guy in sight. Maybe you should focus on other things in life, like an education? Your not gonna get a job from making out with guys, unless your gonna be a –" Sam covered her mouth before she said that word, but everyone knew what she was going to say. The lunch room Was filled with 'oooooooh' s and Paulina's face got red in anger.

" oh ya, I forgot, missy here is upset since she hasn't had a boyfriend, not even kissed a guy before." Raine turned around, and took a handful of Tuckers lunch, and smashed it in paulinas face. She then ran out of the Cafeteria, starting to let the tears fall down her face. Sam was about to punch paulina in the face, but Danny and Tucker held her back and calmed her down. Paulina started yelling and went out of the oppisite door and out of site. Xavier ran after Raine, and found her on the floor a few hallways down, hugging her legs and crying. He went over and sat down next to her, hugging her and letting her cry into his chest.

" its ok. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she is talking about." He said.

" I know, but its partially true. They did give me to my aunt. They didn't want me." She said, her head against his chest.

" I bet that wasn't the case." He said. She nodded. She soon stopped crying, but they stayed like that for a little while. The bell rang, and they went along with there classes. Nothing else big happened until after school.

They were in the hallway, on there way out. Danny, Sam , and Tucker were walking Behind the flirting Xavier and Raine, and that's when trouble started. Sam, danny and tucker had gotten ahead of them, and Xavier and Raine were about to part ways when a pair of arms wrapped strongly around her waist, causing her to stop. Xavier turned around and saw Dash and Sam. He walked over in time to hear dash talking.

"you looked hot when you told of paulina today." He said, trying to kiss her. She started screaming, since he was pinning her against a wall. Xavier Called the others over and Ran to Raine. He got there first, followed by the others. They saw Dash's Hands pretty low on her waist and him trying to kiss the goth. Anger boiled up in Xavier, and the others saw it and Danny and Tucker grabbed Dash, Starting to punch him and warning him to stay away from her. Xavier ran to Raine, hugging her tight, letting her cry into his shoulder. Sam managed to get Danny and tucker to stop before they seriously hurt Dash, but were crushed to see Raine in this condition. Xavier was crushed more than anything, cause deep inside, he knew he had feelings for her, but was too afraid of rejection to admit it. He didn't know that Raine felt the same way. They stayed like that, Xavier and Raine hugging, and stayed there until Raine had no more tears escaping her beautiful eyes.

Wow…. That was a long chapter! ANOTHER OC! YAY! Anyway, review plz, cause I spent a while doing this. BYE!


	3. phone call and the truth

HERE IS CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3

It has been a week after that eventful day. Raine and Xavier have gotten closer to each other, and it was beginning to show to other students. They even replaced Danny and sam's reputation at being Casper Highs Lovebirds. They always deny it though, seeing as they were 'JUST FRIENDS'. By each passing Day, Paulina has come to hate this new girl more and more. Paulina is getting mad since everybody isn't worshiping the ground she walks on anymore, and some even think of her as second best compared to Raine. That made it worst.

By Each passing day, Raine is contemplating the thought of telling Xavier her secret more and more. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, but she was scared that he would think of her as a freak. She loved him too much to ruin their friendship. By Saturday, she had brought herself to insanity. She doesn't know what to do. She needs help. She needs advice, but from who?

She face palmed. Who else in the world, that she knew of course, had a secret like her? Sam. She went to Sam's room. She knocked softly, and waited. No answer. She put her ear to the door, and she could only hear a soft playing of music. She opened to find Sam and Danny, sound asleep, and cuddling. Sam had her head on Danny's shoulder, and danny's head was on her head. They had smiles on their Faces. She didn't want to wake them up, so she left them, a note of sam's dresser. It read:

_Dear Sam,_

_ I didn't want to wake you up, so I left you this note. Later, I need some advice. Anyway, I am going for a walk to clear out my head. Ill be back later._

_ Love,_

_ Raine _

_ Ps: you lovebirds look do cute together. Have a nice nap? :P_

Satisfied with her note, she left the room soundlessly and and headed to her room. She Grabbed her cell phone and left the room. She left the Mansion, and started walking to the park.

Once she got to the Park. She took in the the sight it held. Their were children on the epuitment, but none on the swings. Toddlers filled the sandbox, and parents talked to other parents as they watched their children play. There was a path with people riding bikes and walking on it. A little old lady was feeding bread crumbs to birds while sitting on a bench. She could remember when she was here when she was little. She would be in the sandbox, using a plastic shovel to dig through the sand. She would laugh as she and her sister crushed a tiny sand castle they made , and would build it again.

When she was finished reminiscing her past, she found herself sitting on a swing, absent mindedly pushing and pulling herself back and forth. She was deep in thought when a oh-so familiar voice interrupted her.

"hey, Raine. Are you ok?" The sweet voice of Xavier said. Raine looked next to her, and found herself sitting next to Xavier Wyatt, who had a smile graced on her face.

"o-oh, im fine." She said, mentally slapping herself for stuttering.

"oh. Anyway, how are you?" he asked, Curiousity in his voice.

She replied with nothing, but that clearly wasn't the case.

"yeah, I was here to think over something. I take a walk when I need to."

"me too," said Raine, her violet eyes meeting his." What troubled you?"

"uh..um…nothing important.." he said, more like muttered. He asked the same.

"same." She said, sighing. She fellt disappointed, but she could be expecting him to admit his undying love to her either.

A silence overtook the two. They just sat there, taking in the peaceful serentity of the park. She was about to start a coversaition, when her phone started ringing. Xavier looked over at her questionably, and she shrugged as she answered it.

"hello?"

"hello, Raine" a dark, mysterious voice said in an eerie tone.

"um… who is this? How do you know my name?" She asked, looking at Xavier. He looked questionably at her again, so she put it on speaker.

"oh, I know many things about you. And, you don't need to know who I am." The voice sneered. Raine and Xavier exchanged glances.

"why not?" she shot back.

"because, dear Raine, I know your secret." He said, then hung up. Raine was shocked, and could do nothing more than open and close her mouth. Xavier was confused. She got up, and Grabbed Xavier. Then, she ran off, dragging Xavier with her.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Xavier asked, surprised.

" we are going to my house." Was Raine's answer.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Sam had just woken up, and Danny woke up not soon after. As Sam stretched, her violet eyes coming across a folded up piece of paper. She read it, her eyes skimming over every word carefully. She tossed the note back to where it once was, and turned to Danny.

"Raine is out for a walk. She said she wouldn't be-" She said, being interrupted by the Slam of a door.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, then ran down stairs. They slowly made their way to the living room, Danny in front of Sam protectively. Danny swung open the door, ready to fight, but loosend up when he saw a confused Xavier, and a panicked Raine. Sam ran over to Raine.

"woah, calm down, and tell me whats going on." She said, but Raine kept on pacing. She turned to Xavier.

"do you know whats going on?" she asked, her and danny sitting next to him.

"well, we were talking and she got a call from someone she didn't know. I think she is being Stalked, but the person said he knows her secret." He said, slightly confused at the end. Sam spit out the soy milk she was currently drinking.

"what?" she said, running to raine, pulling her to the corner of the room.

"someone knows," raine said, like she almost didn't believe it.

"well, I think you should tell Xavier." Sam suggested, getting a nod from Raine as she walked over to Xavier.

"She put her phone on the coffee table, and went over to Xavier.

"hey, can I talk to you….Alone?" she asked, as he nodded and led her out of the room. She sighed.

"I need to tell you something, it will explain why I freaked out about that phone call." She said, looking him into his gorgeous eyes.

"well, I really don't know how to tell you this, but I am a mermaid."

I know, short chapter, but I really don't know what to write, cause I have writers block. That's why I am writing other stories. I most likely wont post another until after Halloween, so, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. more calls and the truth

Sorry for the wait… but since I have no school this week, I will be writing more! I will have time to type! Anyway, I had this written down, but I haven't been able to type… without further a do, Here it is!

CHAPTER 4

Xavier had wide eyes, and looked completely shocked. Who wouldn't be shocked if your friend told you she was part fish?

"what?" he said to himself. He shook it off as he saw Raine getting ready to turn around and run away, so he grabbed her arm gently. She turned back around to face him, but wouldn't look up. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"raine look at me." He said, grabbing her chin and pulling it up till she was facing him. She had tears lining her violet eyes.

"I don't care if you are a mermaid, or even half donkey if you were, your still my l- I mean best friend and I will protect you, that I promise." He said. They slowly leaned in, closing there eyes. There lips almost touched when-

"guys, come quick. The guy is calling." Danny said, his head sticking out the door, not noticing what was gonna happen if he hadn't came in. They hurried into the room where they all were huddling around the phone, and Raine slowly answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

'h-hello?" she said, trying to hide hear fear, but miserably failing until Xavier grabbed her hand. She definitely was better.

"hello, Raine. I see you have some company." The voice sneered, causing them to look around, looking for a person.

"w-who do you mean by that?" she spoke clearly, trying not to give any emotion away.

"You know what I am talking about," the voice said, "your with your sister, her boyfriend, and your 'friend' Xavier."

She was panicked, and her eyes drifted to the other three teens. They looked as shocked as she did. She spoke shakily.

"W-what do y-you want?"

"Oh, I will tell you what I want, just not today. But, I know you will follow my every command." The voice was taunting her, she was now mad and annoyed.

"Why do you think that I will?" She answered back, with venom glossing over every single word. She saw her friends, just eyeing the phone, practically begging for her to answer.

"Because Raine, if you don't, everything you love and everything special in your life—including your 'secret', will be in jeopardy." The voice let out a snicker which turned into an evil laugh, and then he hung up.

The phone was left there for a few minutes, but then that changed when Raine picked it up, and shut it off. She then put it back down. The phone hit the table with a 'clank' that echoed throughout the room. That was the only sound heard until…

"HEY! Nobody answered the door so…I let myself in!" the voice of the techno-geek Tucker caused them to all whip their heads around the living room entrance. He had a smile that went from ear to ear as he came walking into the room, plopped himself on the couch, right in between Danny and Sam. They clearly were annoyed, but kept quiet.

"What's up?" he said, almost as if he was a kid with a bad case of a sugar rush. He looked around to see the four other people staring at him completely quiet. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked desperately wanting an honest answer.

"Well…" Danny spoke up, explaining everything to Tucker. By the end, Tucker was just as confused and as shocked as they were.

"So, you don't know who is calling you?" he asked Raine, who shook her head solemnly. She still didn't speak. She had to let the thought of this settle in.

"So, how do we figure out who it is?" Tucker said, looking around. Nobody said anything. Raine finally spoke up.

"I don't know who it is, but… whatever this guy wants me to do, I have to do it." They all stared at her as if she had a third head.

"Are you insane?" Xavier said, going into crazy mode. Raine, however, didn't care and stood up.

"It's not like I have a choice! My secret is at stake! All of you are in danger!" She half shouted. Next, Sam stood up.

"We could always come up with a plan, you know." Sam said.

"Well, apparently, you aren't understanding the STALKER concept! He basically would know our every move." Raine argued.

"You are NOT doing this alone!" Sam yelled back.

"I HAVE TO!" Raine screamed the falling silent.

Danny stood up. "As much as I hate to say it, but I think Raine is right." Danny said. Sam turned her head around FAST.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Technically…" Danny started, "She has to do it alone. That doesn't mean that we can't watch over her and be _backup._" Danny pointed out. Tucker stood up, leaving Xavier to be the last one sitting. Then he to stood up.

"Danny is right…" Tucker said. Xavier put his hand in the middle of the circle they made up.

"All in favor of Danny's plan, say I." he said, looking around at the rest of them. Danny then to put his hand in, followed by Tucker.

"I." they both said, then the boys looked to the girls. Sam just stared, as did Raine, but then, Sam sighed and put her hand upon the circle.

"…I…" she said. They all turned and looked at Raine.

"This is too…" she started, but was interrupted by Xavier.

"We all are willing to do this. Now, put your hand in and say I." She looked at the pile of hands, sighed, and reluctantly put her hand in.

"…I…" They looked at each other seriously, then laughed.

They decided to watch a movie, so they were watching Paranormal activity 2. they were only half way into it and Sam and Danny were hugging, Raine had her head facing Xavier's chest whenever she got scared, and they both secretly enjoyed it. As for Tucker, he was hiding behind the couch.

Then, all of a sudden, the lights went off. Raine and Xavier grabbed onto each other and reached out to the others. Tucker jumped back onto the couch and grabbed Raines hand as well as Sam who was holding Danny.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, getting three yeses, but a different answer came from Raine.

"Oh yeah, the power went off and we can't see anything. I am just _peachy_." Then, Raine's cell phone rang. At first, she just let it ring. Then she spoke up. "Should I answer it?" she said, her phone in one hand and Xavier's in the other.

"Yes." Xavier said

So Raine answered it, putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Raine. I see you are in a _dark_ situation." The voice said.

"You _did_ this?" she asked, well more like demanded.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" the voice teased.

"What do you want!" she demanded once again, her anger getting the better of her.

"I would love to answer your question, my dear, but first turn off the speaker phone."

Thnx so much to Lizzi123 for typing it up! And REVIEW!


	5. missing

Heyyy….srry I tool sooo long, so much going on. But I am working on this and Danny Phantom musical! Soo… enjoy!

Raine looked at the others, then to the others dismay, took the phone off of speaker.

"its off, now, can you put the power back on and tell me what you want?"

"_I want you to be distant from the others. What I mean is, you cant tell them anything about this. If you fail to do this first task, that I will tell you in a second, you will lose everything. Now, you will notice that you will be missing something important to you. To find your first clue to find me and IT, you will go to the park at 9 and look under the bench nearest to the swings." _ And with that, he hung up. She lowered the phone, and set it down.

"what did he say?" Sam said. Raine didn't reply.

"Raine, what did he say?" Xavier said, worried. No reply. Raine got up and Ran upstairs. She locked her door, and went over to her bed. She could hear the shouts and poundings at the door, and looked under her bed and brought out a tiny box. She opened it and found it empty. A tear slipped down her eye as she realized the last thing her mom gave her before she left, a necklace with a big fat diamond in the center was gone.

I know its not a lot, but I want to save the intresting stuff for later. Next chapter will be based on the first clue, so it will wayyy longer.

REVIEW!


	6. Love and Plans

They soon broke the door opened.

"What… is your PROBLEM!" Sam more yelled then asked. Raine threw the box across the room.

"uhh… nothing.." she stuttered. Xavier went over to her, looking at her in disbelief. She backed up against the wall. He soon had her cornered.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing." She said, obviously lying. He backed away, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Fine, soo… um… can I talk to Raine in private?" Xavier asked. They all left the room.

"I don't know how to tell you this… so, I'll show you..." He said.

"uhh.. What do you me-"she started, being stopped by Xavier's lips over hers. His lips were icy cold. She was surprised at first, but kissed back. He was kissing her. That could not register in her head, but oh well, thinking could come later. They both felt like cursing when the kiss came to an end.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his words winded from the kiss.

"Yes…" she said, and they went into a make out session. They didn't even notice the others walk in.

"uhh…" Tucker started, getting glares from Danny and Sam. They broke this kiss, blushing a deep red.

It was about 12 pm, and all were awake but two. Tucker was passed out on the floor and Raine fell asleep on Xavier's shoulder. The others were all talking.

"what do you think the guy said?" Xavier asked. The other two shrugged.

"could be anything!" Sam said, looking at her sis.

" what do you think was in the box that she threw?" Danny asked. More shrugs.

" he could have told her to do something.." Sam said. Xavier had an idea.

"how about we follow her tomorrow and find out?" He said. They all Smiled and shook on it.

_I know this isn't my best work, but I wanted to update. I promise it will be better next time, and most likely longer since it will be the park thingy. Lol. If ya wanna send me an idea, feel free to since I love them. For all of the Danny Phantom Musical fans, it might be awile till the next one do to work and stuff. I am also working on another story with another person, so im a buisy bee. Lol. Review my fans, or Danny will find you! I do not own them btw, I only own raine and Xavier._


	7. AN IMPORTANT :

Authors note!

Ok, I am sorry to sa this, but I am putting Raine storm on hold. First of all, I am not getting enough reviews! I NEED insight PEOPLE! Ansd two, I am too buisy. So until theose two things improve, this story is on hold… I WANT IDEAS!

Love,

KoriCarrigan


	8. AN Happy NEWS!

**Hey guys, im sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I have some great news. I haven't been as buisy lately, so im taking this story on hold. I will begin writing more chapters under ONE condition. PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS! Who do you think the creepy guy(s) is/are? What do you want to happen at the park? Who do you want to see more involved in this story? Please send me your thoughts, cause im stumped. Thanks to all of you beautiful people who cared about this story so I am pleased to officially say that RAINE STORM IS BACK! Woohoo! Anyway, don't mind to click on that blue button that says 'Review' for me, and when I upload the chapter is completely up to how many ideas I get. Review, But pm me the ideas incase I forget to check the reviews. Kori out.**


	9. They're Back

**Im Back, and so is this story! This Chapter is completely dedicated to my reviewers that opened my eyes on how people cared about my writing. I honestly thank you all for your support, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. I hope you like it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything involved in it. I just own Raine And Xavier. **

** DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

A blaring alarm startled Raine Manson awake, making her shove her earphones out of her ears in fright. She clicked the snooze button on her iphone, and ripped the earphones out and put the on her dresser. She wondered why she had earphones in, and then memories of last night flooded her mind. _I couldn't let Sam know im going out,_ She thought to herself,_ I have to sneak out._

8:45.

She jumped out of bed, and took a quick shower, seeing how she didn't have much time. She quickly brushed her blue-streaked blonde hair into a high ponytail, before entering her closet. She put on a black crop top that had a Batman symbol on it, that ended a couple inches above her belly button, and ripped on the side leggings. She threw on converse, and put on slight make up such as mascare and eyeliner. She then saw that it was 8:55, so she grabbed her phone and quietly left her room.

As she walked past Sam's door, she thought about going to her to ask for backup for a moment. She shook her head, knowing that she could endanger her if she did. She slid down the stairs on the railing to avoid the sounds of her footsteps. She opened the front door, took a deep breath, and left the house, shutting the door behind her quietly.

She ran to the park, thanking herself for putting herself on a diet, and bulding the stamina to run all the way to the park. She stopped running as she came up to the Deserted Park, it being to early on a weekend for there to be children playing, with bored parents sitting on the benches watching their child play.

_No witnesses if something was to happen._

Raine shook that thought off as she went over to the swingset. She pondered sitting for a relaxing swing ride, but she shook the thought away knowing she couldn't at a time like now. She looked around for any nearby benches, hugging herself as a burst of morning wind gave the young girl chills. She spotted an old, raggedy looking bench, with chips of it missing, and no sign of repairs in ages. She slowly walked over, and knelt down to look under it. She found nothing on the left side, the wind causing her to shake. With shakey breaths, she crawled over to the right side. She looked under it, and found a yellow sticky note attached to the bottom of the bench. She took a deep breath, grabbed it, and read it to herself.

_Turn Around._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam opened her eyes, finding she had slept through her alarm set for 9, seeing as it was 9:10. She hurried up, Changed out of her pajamas and into her usual apparel, and walked out of her room. She had the feeling that the house was abnormally quiet, but she couldn't figure out why. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she pulled out a bowl and poured herself a bowl of cheerios with soy milk. She took a spoonful of it as her thoughts went to her sister. _Im so worried about her,_ She thought,_ I really hope she is okay. Speaking of which, where is she? _Sam took her bowl of cereal and walked over to the stairs.

"Raine! Come downstairs! I really need to talk to you!" She shouted. No Answer.

"Raine! Please come down." She shouted to receive no answer once again.

"RAINE?" She shouted even louder. She then felt chills down her back. The room got really cold out of nowhere.

"Danny, don't scare me like that, im looking for-" She stated, turning around to look at said boy, but turned to not see her boyfriend. She paled at what she saw in front of her. She dropped her bowl of cerial, the ceramic bowl shattering against the rough linoleum. She did the only thing she could think of, letting out a blood curdling scream.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny checked his phone, rushing to his girlfriends mansion. He saw that he was 15 minutes late. He was suppose to meet his girlfriend at her house at 9, but had ran into the box ghost terrorizing, well, more like pestering, a post office. She jogged up to her house, putting his hand up to knock. He was interrupted by a blood curdiling scream coming from his girlfriend.

"SAM!" He screamed, dialing Tucker and Xavier, telling them to meet him at Sam's house ASAP, then phasing through the wall, not bothering to open the unlocked door. He Looked next to the stairs, Seeing shattered ceramic pieces mixed in with a mixture of soy milk and cheerios. He looked around the house.

"Sam? Sammy where are you?" He called out, and heard a soft moan coming from his right. To his right was her living room.

He walked in, and looked around. He looked at the black leather couch, directly across from their giant flat screen television. Next to that was a fireplace, with a wooden desk and a computer chair to its left. The chair was pushed on its side. Danny walked over, and picked it up to be sitting upright, and that's when he saw her.

There, sitting under the desk, was his beautiful girlfriend. She looked like a terrified five year old. Sam was shaking under the desk, hugging her legs to her chest, her chin in her knees, her eyes stained with tears. Danny gasped and pulled her out, and pulled her into his arms. She fought him at first, then seemed to recognize him, as she relaxed into his embrace and finished her sobbing.

When she stopped crying, Danny let her pull away, and turned to face her. It was then that Tucker and Xavier walked in. Tucker went right over to them and hugged Sam. Xavier cleaned up the cereal mess, then joined the others in the eerie silence. Danny finally spoke up.

"What happened, Sam?" Danny asked his now calmed girlfriend.

"Th-They're b-back."

**Well, there you guys go. After two years of no updates, that was Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and im gonna start writing the next chapter. I hope I get atleast one review before my next chapter, and to my readers that are reading this after waiting two years, thank you. You and the future and new readers are the reason why I am continuing this story. **** Until next time, review, follow, and favorite please **

** KoriCarrigan xxxxxx**


	10. The Necklace

**I'm Back! Im gonna make this short, since I know you care about the story more. I hope you enjoy, guys. This is for you. BTW, This story's cover photo is actually a picture I took of myself that I just had to put for the cover photo cause it worked!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom, Just the new characters :P**

** DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Raine looked blankly at the note, paled, and slowly turned around. It was as if Time slowed Down. Her heart beat really fast. She turned around and saw…nothing. She looked around, and nobody was there. But something caught her eye. Above a builing, a hew of green came out of a chimney, and went toward her. She noticed that the building was her house.

"Sam." She whispered, and began running.

As soon as she hit the sidewalk, The ghostly hew, which now was obviously a group of ghosts that she knew all to well, dropped something that landed in front of her. She paled at the group, then looked down, and saw that it was the necklace. She picked it up, a pale green hew coming off of it. She was happy about getting it back, but slowly her mood changed. She became angry at the necklace, because if it hadn't of went missing, she wouldn't have made any of the mistakes she had. She threw the necklace on the ground, and ran to her house.

A girl was walking behind her, and observed the necklace.

"What is this?" Her high pitched voice said, picking up the necklace, a gleam in her eyes. She admired how beautiful it is, and it matched her eyes perfectly! She most importantly noticed the Diamond in the middle. She squealed in happiness and put on the necklace, unaware of what this necklace was gonna bring her. She also was unaware of the man watching her walk away wearing the necklace.

_It may not be the right girl,_ he thought, _but this girl will work fine._

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Raine ran into the door shouting for her sister. She ran into the living room and hugged her, noticing the rest of the people in the room, yet ignoring them. She started to tear up in her sisters embrace.

"Im sorry, this is all my fault. Im so sorry. If I wasn't so worried about this stupid necklace, this wouldn't be happening!" She cried, eventually explaining to her sister, boyfriend, best friend, and sisters boyfriend what happened last night and today entirely, not leaving anything out.

"They're back.." Sam said after, her tone low.

"I know Sam, and we can take care of them." She said, making her hand light up blue, then flicker out. Sam Smiled. They then explained to the rest of them who the ghosts were. They were a group of Ghosts who hunt Mermaids, like Aqua Fantasma. But, they also have been hunting Raine Specifically, since she is the ghost, mermaid, and human hybrid. They believe that she has great powers, so they wanted to experiment on her before destroying her. Xavier was surprised about the ghost half part, but honestly thought it was pretty cool. Then there was a moment of silence.

"But something is nagging me that they aren't what we should be worried about." Tucker stated, absorbing the information he is receiving.

"yeah, what about that necklace. Necklaces don't glow.." Xavier stated, hugging his girlfriend after she let go of her sister.

"I didn't worry about that. I was too worried about Sam." She said, realizing the point that was made.

"Where is it now?" Danny asked, the blue rings appearing at his waist, transforming his blue eyes to green, his black hair to white, and his outfit changed to a black jumpsuit with a D with a P in it on his chest. He was now Phantom.

"Woah!" Xavier shouted, looking at his friend becoming one of his favorite superheroes. He was in shock. Danny Fenton Was Danny Phantom.

"I…." Danny said nervously, forgetting he didn't know his secret, "I forgot you didn't know. Well, uh, yeah. Please keep it a secret!" He begged, and Xavier smiled brightly.

"You can trust me, dude." He exclaimed, and gave Danny a handshake. Danny then turned to Raine. She answered him.

"In front of the park, I dropped it there." With that, Danny Flew out to look for the necklace. Sam spoke up.

"What could this guy be up to?" Sam asked, "the ghosts just showed up and left. Why wouldn't they attack? Obviously they aren't what we should be worried about."

"I don't know, they always could start a problem," Raine started, "but I agree. This guy has something up his sleeve with that necklace. What could he have done to it?"

"Maybe he cursed it. Sam, remember how Princess Dora and Prince Aragon had the necklaces that let them transform into dragons?" Tucker asked, and Sam nodded. Before she could reply, Danny phased through the wall and transformed back to Fenton.

"Nothing. Its not there. Someone must have picked it up." Danny stated, and Sam turned on the tv. News came up on the screen.

"Well, if it is anything like tucker said, we gotta find it." Raine said, worried.

"I agree. We have no idea what that necklace is capable of, and we have no idea what will happen if it gets into the wrong hands." Sam said.

"We will put up lost signs, and keep our eyes open for-" Xavier said, and was interrupted by Danny Turning up the tv and pointing to it.

"In recent news, Mayor Masters was seen at Amity Park's park, with plans to add to the park. This has boosted parents and children's spirits all over Amity park. Now, onto recent news, a local cat was found in a tree, and-" Danny shut the tv off, angered.

"He did it. He has to be the guy."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The man went up to the girl from the park's window, and phased through. She was sitting at a vanity in her pink room, Brushing her hair, admiring her necklace. She felt different, but she couldn't place it. The man was seen through her mirror, and she turned around.

"Do you know Sam and Raine Manson?" he asked, knowing the answer. She nodded in disgust.

"Unfortunately." She answered.

"Well, that necklace will give u powers, and u can use them to get your revenge on them. Just let me teach you." He said, looking into the girls eyes. Her eyes turned red, and she nodded, her eyes changing back to normal.

"Good, Good." He said, and he took her to the ocean.

**Well, that was the end of this chapter! What did you think? Who do you think this mystery girl is? Leave your thoughts in the review :P Follow and favorite, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
